creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Snazzell
Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- ClericofMadness (Talk) 13:10, September 20, 2011 Why would you put a period at the end of titles? ClericofMadness 19:26, September 20, 2011 (UTC) Please do not create categories. If you make a mistake in typing a category, click the pencil icon to edit or the garbage can icon to delete. There's no need to publish an edit with a non-existant category. ClericofMadness 14:20, September 21, 2011 (UTC) OMG OMG NICK..... I freakin saw slendy! No joke! I seriously saw it. I was in the woods by my house and saw it! I will try to upload the pic i got of him. Its on my phone right now! So ill try to upload it. I also had a dream about him last nite... Be CAREFUL! i had to release the autoblock too. You should be able to edit again. Bill9929 (talk) 23:13, December 1, 2011 (UTC) Bill9929 (talk) 01:02, December 3, 2011 (UTC) Bill9929 (talk) 20:42, December 10, 2011 (UTC) Ugh... Stop being so sensitive... Screenshot 00:57, December 17, 2011 (UTC) I saw the messages posted. Dude, they were posted. No one is trying to get you banned. We are trying to find out what happened. Calm down. ClericofMadness 01:31, December 17, 2011 (UTC) Before you leave, do you want me to softblock you? Just say yes if you want to be softblocked. Bill9929 (chimney) 16:22, December 17, 2011 (UTC) You can also but that can't be undone. Bill9929 (chimney) 16:25, December 17, 2011 (UTC) Been unbanned for over 8 hours, lol ClericofMadness 14:38, December 20, 2011 (UTC) Spam Blog Posts Alright I'm going to have to give you a warning. Don't post spam blog posts like that again. Just... please don't. I wonder if I could saw through my own neck... with this comb. 23:14, February 24, 2012 (UTC) NO, You are blocked for 1 day for that highly inmature blog post. That was so inmature. Bill9929 (talk) 23:16, February 24, 2012 (UTC) BANNED YOU HAVE BEEN PERMANANTLY BANNED FROM CHAT FOR, ONCE AGAIN, STARTING DRAMA AND POINTLESSLY INSULTING OTHER USERS. DO NOT COME BACK. 20:49, March 23, 2012 (UTC) Let me copy and paste the whole ordeal: but is anyone not wearing any piece of clothing? -_- im the obly one..... *only 1:39 Snazzell You just embarrased yourself. 1:40 Bradley T. Herrell nope i dont feel embarrased 1:40 Snazzell Then what do you call that? 1:40 Bradley T. Herrell upset XD 1:41 Snazzell I'm not upset. 1:41 Bradley T. Herrell i am i like eing in a nude group *being 1:41 Snazzell Because your to poor to afford real clothes. 1:41 Bradley T. Herrell .... Dreadshade has joined the chat. 1:41 Various Identities *you're too 1:42 Snazzell Or you just like masturbation. 1:42 Bradley T. Herrell i.... i am poor :/ 1:42 Weirdowithcoffee let's cut the petty insults pleas *please 1:42 Various Identities ^ 1:43 Bradley T. Herrell that was low.... 1:43 Snazzell ^ Mojosetter has joined the chat. 1:43 Snazzell What's "lower" Being nakd for no reason or insults? 1:43 Lucid Atray Mawjaw <3 1:43 Bradley T. Herrell insults about being poor 1:43 Mojosetter I see a shitstorm. 1:44 Lucid Atray *rains* EW. 1:44 Dreadshade ok sorry for interfering your strange discussion. I'm new on this Wiki and i don't understand what is it about? "horror" stories invented by people? Or it tries to gather "horror" stories heard of ? 1:44 Lucid Atray Dread, both. 1:44 Snazzell Both. 1:44 Dreadshade ok thx :) 1:44 Mojosetter kthnx 1:44 Lucid Atray Mostly new stories by CPW users. 1:44 Snazzell Feel free to make a story just don't screw it up. 1:44 Lucid Atray LOL NSFW are good too. 1:44 Dreadshade i read some. Some were really good some were ... bleah Limmiegirl has left the chat. 1:45 Lucid Atray And you can copy an old work, since you post where you got it from and search for copyright. If it IS copyrigthed, you can't post. 1:46 Dreadshade Yep i was thinking to write one , but i'm not an english native speaker so i might get some strange spellings XD 1:46 Bradley T. Herrell Now listen! Your a little fat jerk Bradley T. Herrell really snazzell? really? 1:46 Snazzell Haha! 1:46 Lucid Atray Dread, you can post it on your language, but you should warn it first on the title. I don't know how... What is your native language? 1:46 Snazzell To me it says "Your a little fat jerk Snazzell" 1:46 Weirdowithcoffee Both get the fuck out -- 20:50, March 23, 2012 (UTC) Indefinitely Blocked You have been indefinitely blocked from editing Creepypasta Wiki because you have been warned multiple times about drama, It is now time to end all of this, You can appeal this block at any time by editing your own talk page (i have kept that open), but you have to explain carefully why you want to be unblocked. William (talk) 20:56, March 23, 2012 (UTC) Your Talk Page acccess has been revoked because you have abused it, You can still appeal this block by , Please be aware however, that if you abuse that feature, that will be blocked from you too. William (talk) 21:03, March 23, 2012 (UTC)